Home alone chapter four
by goodgirlnextdoor
Summary: Giovanna is now sixteen years old and she doesn't like being alone anymore so she puts a spell on the world in order to rule it. but will she like the out come it brings her?


The Nightmare Room:

Disclaimer: The Nightmare Room ® and all related titles are owned by R. L. Stine, I own nothing it is a fanmade story.

Home Alone

Chapter four

Months passed by too years making Giovanna sixteen years old, and still no one noticed that she lived there. She learned how to take care of herself when no one else would have bothered to. She works at a clothing store and may not earn a lot of money but she makes enough to take care of what she is doing or using. Though she doesn't go to school anymore since that fatal day, she knows enough to make it through in order to survive.

But one day Giovanna decided to make people like her, to see her for what a true beauty she really is, so she pulled out the old magic book that she hasn't touched since Patrick left, not knowing if she would be able to handle the pain or even try to bring Patrick back to life, though she knows there is really no way of doing that. Giovanna opened the book and pondered for another spell to make things go a smidge better for herself, she didn't understand why no one liked her not even her coworkers or managers liked her. She was nice to just about everyone, even the people she hated.

For days she searched through that book night and day but there was no spell for likeness of others or for people to like you. Then she found something that made her grin an evil looking grin, it was on the very last page it was small and she wouldn't have discovered it if she gave up. It was like an ad in the newspaper but only better.

"Would you like to be the one everyone loves to love, then this is the right spell for you. Just say these words and you will be loved by all. But be careful what you wish for." the book spat out at her.

"whatever. I already have beauty from all of the children and people who made fun of me, and didn't even realize how ugly they are so careful is not needed." Giovanna said to the book

"Fine, here are the words. 'Here I am, ready to rule, Bring me, the ones that are fooled, to be able to love me and give me power, for I am tired of being ignored, now I will rule them all.'"

Giovanna said those words exactly, she waited and waited, and then the book says "in order to be ruler you must have followers, please be patient for they will come."

So Giovanna waited and then on the fourth day the doorbell rings. She opens it not sure who or what could be in front of her door, it was a whole bunch of people standing miles long shouting her name. She finally got the followers that the book had promised. Now what to tell them is a different story.

Giovanna had thought for a brief moment about how people had treated her, and just about her life in general.

"My good people, I am now your ruler whatever I say goes. Whatever I wear you wear, I eat you eat, etc. no longer will people make others feel bad in order to make themselves feel good. We will love one another and cherish each other as though we are one. No longer will there be violent's, or hatred of any kind, we will share peace and love around the globe, we will love animals and take care of not only each other but the world as well." Giovanna shouted out to the people.

The followers cheered, under mind control they could had cheered if Giovanna said poo, it wouldn't of mattered. But after years of being alone, then having to cope with Patrick's death it made it all worthwhile, knowing that these mind controlled people will follower her to the ends of the earth.

` Except that's when Giovanna saw him, the dead Patrick. At first she was in mere shock of seeing him, and then she slowly realized he wasn't dead and that he just left her like her parents did. Giovanna knew what she had to do.

She walked over to Patrick put a hand on his shoulder and said these five little words.

"Go jump off a bridge."

Taking her hand off his shoulder Patrick turned around walked through the crowd with Giovanna and the crowd behind him found a bridge and jumped off it. At first Giovanna smiled happy that her revenge on him for leaving her worked. But sadly she began to cry, she killed him, the only friend she had ever had, who wasn't dead was now dead.

"That's what he gets for leaving me. But now when the spell breaks who will be my friend?"

Giovanna went back home and the crowd went to their houses, she asked the spell book when the spell would ware off.

"It never will unless you want it to. This is your spell which means you are in total control of it. When you wish to stop your divine ruling then you just say stop following me and you will be free."


End file.
